


In These Moments [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Art, Art + a Bonus Drabble, Fanart, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Musician Sam Wilson, Secret Relationship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve sneaks into a hotel to see Sam.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: SamSteve Small Gifts





	In These Moments [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thunder_Cakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Cakes/gifts).



> I combined two of your prompts because I really liked them both (and they worked well together): SamSteve celebrities, secret relationship + One or both are musicians 😃
> 
> Happy Holidays, Thundercakes! I hope you enjoy this.

Steve glances over his shoulder as he slips into the alleyway behind the hotel. He walks down the path quickly towards the service door, letting out a relieved breath when he finds the door unlocked. The worker he’d paid had pulled through.

He pulls out his phone to confirm the directions the worker had given him. Holding his breath, he sets out through the door to the right.

At every noise his blood ran cold and his heart crawled up into his throat. The last thing he’d wanted was to get caught. The press would have a field day.

The anxious voice in his head tells him to turn back, to get out of there. But he doesn’t listen to it. He steals his convictions with thoughts of the reason he was doing this in the first place.

_Sam._

It had been so long since he’d been able to see Sam in person. Between a film and Sam’s latest album tour, they hadn’t been able to meet up in over a month. While he loved video calling with Sam, he’d been desperately missing holding him in his arms.

And in a few short moments, he’d be able to do just that.

Steve walks briskly up a hall, reading each doorplate as he goes until he reaches Sam’s. He knocks twice on the door, and within moments the door is pulled open.

“Took you long enough,” Sam says, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him close.

Steve wraps himself around Sam, letting the tension leave his body now that he was finally here, right where he wanted to be. “I missed you,” he whispers, resting his forehead against Sam’s, feeling happy and content.

“I missed you too.” Sam says, smiling up at him. “C’mere.”

Steve leans in, kissing Sam softly. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Redwing Tattoo! (Because I wanted him to be a part of this somehow =D)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
